


【影日】邀请

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 大概是一直在某事上小心翼翼的影山被日向挑逗到失控的故事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	【影日】邀请

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自今天Ayu新番的宣传图  
> *假设MSBY和Sweiden Adler都在东京  
> *时间线日向归国以后，二人同居中，我就要写老夫老妻腻腻歪歪爱情故事  
> *只是一辆学步车

啪得一声，门廊的灯亮了。影山随手把自己的运动包放在门口附近的地板上，换上拖鞋，把自己俱乐部的白色夹克衫挂在衣帽架上。他手上动作一顿，发现上面已经挂着一件黑色的MSBY的运动服了，看来日向已经回家了。  
是的，这是他们的“家”，在宫城以外，他们两个所共有的家。在这座拥有三千万人口的城市，这个两居室的小户型公寓就是影山飞雄和日向翔阳的落脚点。  
今天是影山和日向结束各自队内的集训得以回家的日子。新的赛季要开始了，各种集训、练习赛和通告让明明住在一个屋檐下的两个人连见一面都很难。  
可是如果日向在家，也太过于安静了，难道睡着了？影山这么想着，便摸索着进入客厅，日向果然侧卧在他们的双人沙发上，蜷起来睡得正香。他本来就长的可爱，（影山只在心里这么评价），此刻安稳深睡的样子像个婴儿。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走到他身旁，拉过旁边的毯子给他盖好，发现他的发丝还湿着，看来刚洗完澡就直接躺倒在沙发上了。“啧”，影山不满的揉了揉橙色的脑袋，这呆子还是有时不太会照顾自己。日向在睡梦中抗议着发出哼唧声，影山的心潮一荡。  
影山走回浴室，拿出吹风机和梳子想给日向把头发吹干。浴室里还湿漉漉的，有着沐浴露的香气。镜子上水雾还未散去。影山抬起手擦开一片水气，镜子里的黑发青年看起来有点儿疲惫，但目光却灼灼有神。浴室的潮热混合着日向常用的香波的味道席卷了影山所有的感官，他感觉到自己身体某处被点燃了。集训期间他很少去想这方面的事，因为他一直对自己严格自律。但对于二十岁出头的男性，尤其还是荷尔蒙过剩的运动员来说，影山在性欲方面的需求并不少。他打开水龙头胡乱洗了一把脸，想熄灭体内的燥热，可被强压两三周的欲望并不是什么能被熄灭的小火苗。他转身拿起吹风机离开了这个燥热潮湿的环境。

“嗯?”当他回到客厅的时候日向已经不在沙发上了，沙发上余留的皱褶告诉影山他刚刚确实还在这里。  
“日向？”他呼唤着，放下手里的东西朝主卧走去。  
“影山？” 身后次卧的门打开了，日向手里好像拿着什么东西往睡衣兜里塞。  
“你个呆子头发都不吹干就要睡觉，不怕感冒嘛？”  
“嘿嘿……我想着你也快回来了就在客厅等你一会儿，没想到因为集训太累直接睡着了。”日向空着的手不好意思地揉了揉自己的脑袋。  
影山眼睛眯起，想看看他口袋里究竟藏了什么。但还是招招手让他坐在沙发上，盘腿背对着自己，他把吹风机调到最大档绕着圈吹着日向的发根，洗发露的香气愈发浓郁了。日向高中毕业后头发剪短了许多，吹干也就变得很容易。原本粘在头皮上一缕一缕的细软头发变成了蓬松起来的卷发，影山的手指拢过发丝，发尾挠着他的手心。他满意地转身在茶几上放下了吹风机。  
“影山？”日向嘴里像叼着什么东西，含混地说，从背后贴近影山的耳朵。塑料包装的质感划过他的耳尖。刚吹干的日向橙色的短发还潮热着，暖烘烘地蹭着他的脖颈。  
“不来吗？”日向总是喜欢用这句开场白来求欢，一如高一时候邀请影山尝试怪人快攻一样。而影山每次听到，不管球场上还是球场下，都十分受用。他刚刚还在怜惜刚集训完的日向，想让他好好睡一觉休息一下。但面对这句挑衅（调情），他不准备再压抑体内的火苗了。  
他一手取下日向嘴里叼着的TT包装袋，另外一只手抓过他的两只手禁锢在头顶，翻身把他压在沙发上，喘息已经开始粗重起来。  
“影山选手就这么心急么？”日向为自己挑衅成功暗暗得意着，为影山再添上一把火。他抬起左脚在影山胯下的鼓包不怀好意的摁了一下，又顺往上抬蹭了蹭影山的脖子。日向的脚原本白白嫩嫩，现在经过长期细沙的磨练全是茧子，也有了粗粝的质感。脚背划过影山脖子赤裸的皮肤的时候引起的战栗的触感瞬间挑动了他所有的欲望，压抑许久的最本能的冲动让影山的自律断了线。  
他把套子放到茶几上，一手扯掉了日向身上的睡裤和短裤，抓过他的脚腕架在自己肩膀上。日向此刻才有觉得不妙，可能这次挑衅过火了。在他们的性事之中影山一直很温柔，秉着身为运动员就要好好对待自己及同为运动员的伴侣的身体的原则，他一直像个老头子一样严谨，从广泛浏览教程到逐步实践，仿佛对待排球新战术一样的认真。今天这种急切可是破天荒了。不过他今天这样主动挑衅也是蓄谋已久，毕竟自己的男朋友是个排球笨蛋，生活中缺少激情怎么行，那只能自己来了。  
“你已经……？”当影山把食指探进甬道的时候，发现里面早已湿润而放松了。  
“嗯……”虽然是自己摸索着在洗澡的时候做了润滑和扩张，但日向还是脸皮薄的。用从影山禁锢中解放出来的双手捂住脸，而脸上的绯红欲盖弥彰。影山灵活有力的食指从温热的甬道中退出来，他的分身已经硬得发疼了。  
“日向。”短短三个音节，从影山低沉而有磁性的声音中流淌出来，总对日向有着神奇的魔力，会把他躁动不安的心潮变成风平浪静的湖水。而此刻，平时万能的镇静剂此时却引起了狂风暴雨。  
他从没有这么渴望着拥有影山，各种意义上，想和他合二为一。  
从布料的束缚中解脱出来的柱身上布满了狰狞的血管，完全充血之后的尺寸粗壮得骇人。铃口一张一合，此刻正抵着日向的后穴。他的右腿依然被高高得架起，臀部被影山握在手里，门户大开。  
日向从指缝里看到影山艰难的伸手去够茶几上的套子，他抓住了他的手腕，脸红的发亮，摇摇头，“直接——来吧——”  
影山顿时瞪大双眼，热得发烫的龟头蹭着日向后穴的褶皱，日向温热的肠壁发出盛情邀请。他的喉头一紧，压抑住一声呻吟，把柱身扶正，一点一点把它埋进他早就渴求的密穴中。  
就算是自行扩张过，日向的肠壁还是绞得很紧。平时影山总会十分耐心的慢慢开拓，但今天他等不及了。

日向的直球抛过来，哪有不接的道理。球场上的国王在球场上所拥有的威慑力如今也不容被挑战，可惜他唯一的臣民却绝不是乖乖任人摆布的类型。在球场上不按常理横冲直撞，在球场下更是任性妄为，从一出现就把他的球场、他的生活搅和的天翻地覆。对自己实力绝对自信的王、独裁的王，变成了小心翼翼隐藏自己獠牙的压抑的王，再到球场上恩威并施的霸道的王。不过在生活中，他仍是小心翼翼地对待自己来之不易的伴侣，生怕有任何闪失。今天日向的主动邀请，让他在球场下收敛起来的欲望几乎要冲破牢笼。

刚探进去一点，里面的湿润紧致差点儿让禁欲三周的影山马上缴械。他汗珠从额头滚落，紧闭牙关。影山在沙发上单腿跪坐在日向两腿之间，另一只脚踩在客厅的地毯上，一只手抓着他的脚踝，另一只手扶着柱身慢慢挺进。日向抓着布艺沙发边缘，指尖泛白，紧闭双眼，就算不是第一次，但少了平时温柔细致的扩张，入侵的异物感令他暂时难以承受。算了，这他早就想到了，这次算他自作自受。  
他微微睁开双眼，影山柔顺的额发垂在眼前，随着他的挺入而微微晃动。他喜欢影山的中分发型，能把他凌厉的眉眼无遮挡的一览无余。柱身已经接近整个没入，而此刻他停下了动作，左手撑在沙发靠背上，好看的眉头蹙起，盯着日向，  
“很痛么？”虽然动作停下来，他的双瞳之后还燃烧着熊熊大火。  
“你个——”日向还没骂出声，影山就没预警的律动起来。“我自己扩张完了你还就真不来前戏了？！我——”他的尾音早就飘到九霄云外了，经过最初的侵入之后，硕大的异物深深顶到了他的敏感点，让他的声音只剩下细碎飘零的哼声。

双人沙发本就狭小，一个人平躺在上面空间本就不够了，腿还需要蜷起来。更何况现在是两个职业运动员在上面进行某种双人活动。布艺沙发的布料并不光滑，日向的臀部被磨蹭得发痒，他主动抬起臀部却让影山进入得更深。  
他松开了抓紧沙发边缘的手揽过影山的脖子，另一只手揪住他的胸口，胡乱地拉住影山想与他接吻，掌握回一点儿主动权。多亏了常年进行瑜伽训练，日向的柔韧性出奇的好，才能在这狭窄的沙发上进行高难度的动作。可这一下子施力让影山的左手失去了着力点，保持平衡的脚下一滑，整个人向日向俯身栽去，还好他来得及在双双滚落沙发之前拔出柱身，不然下周就要对球队以这种难以启齿的方式请假了。

“呆子！”好在沙发不高，和茶几之间的空隙又足够，且有地毯做缓冲，摔下来并不痛。但这刚进入正头戏却被这意外生生打断，更别提会受伤的可能，还是让影山十分恼火。日向的双手仍然环着影山的脖子，始作俑者却毫无愧意。  
“呐，影山，”他脸上仍带着红晕，捧着影山的脸颊，“我们继续！”  
可恶，又被牵着走了。日向总说他是“王者”，殊不知他自己的任性程度才是王中之王。这家伙一点儿都不体谅自己珍惜他身体的心情，明明自己一直很想把他按在地上、沙发上，任何平面上狠狠地操干，却因为不想让他承受不住而一直压抑着自己的本能。  
“接下来发生什么我可不管了。”影山仍面带愠色，不知道是因为好端端摔下来还是因为自己之前的好心全白费而生气。就算日向已经超过170cm，肌肉量也增长了许多，影山还是轻而易举的从地上抱起他大跨步向主卧走去。

国王回来了。日向暗笑着。


End file.
